The present invention relates to a vibration damper for a clutch in an automotive vehicle, such as a clutch for a manual transmission or a lock-up clutch in a torque converter for an automatic transmission. A vibration damper providing an extended travel in the damper operation for a clutch assembly in the torque converter of an automatic transmission drive line is desirable to neutralize any torsional vibrations emanating from the vehicle engine, and one version is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,132. However, in these rotary applications, there exists a need to reduce the effects of rapid positive and negative torques occurring in the clutch system, otherwise referred to as tip-in and tip-out effects. The rapid positive and negative torques occur when the operator suddenly lifts his foot from the accelerator pedal to cause a rapid deceleration or suddenly presses down on the pedal for rapid acceleration. These sudden changes cause an undesirable jerking sensation. The self-energizing lag system of the present invention acts to smooth out the effects of rapid positive and negative torques.